Petit
Petit (AKA Petite in Whisker Haven) is the good pony that belongs to Belle, who found her at a frozen lake one winter's day while out for a stroll. Usually she can be found prancing around the castle. Bio Appearance A bronze pony with white muzzle and hooves. Her light olive eyes are accented with thin lashes, while her inner-ear is pink. Her gold paw mark is on her shoulder. She has a medium-length, slightly wavy mane of frosted pink with her bangs brushed past her ears. Her thin, wavy tail is held with a glittering gold bow. She wears a gold harness, earrings, and necklace adorned with a hot pink flower ornament. On her back is a small pink cape bunched on each side with a button. Personality An adventurous horse with a strong-will to match. She is full of energy but she lacks an easy-going temperament and can have a little attitude now and then. She respects no one other then Belle; to the point that her favorite thing is to make sure she looks nice for Belle and she will only allow herself to be ridden by her. Merchandise * Primp and Pamper Ponies * Glitzy Glitter Friends * Talking And Singing Ponies * Pop & Stick Playset * Lego Quotes *''"How nice to see you!"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "How enchanting!" * "I feel much better now." * "Brr! Time to dry me." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Don't forget to brush behind my ears." * "You're very good at this." (Getting Fed) * (Eating an apple) "Merci!" * (Eating a carrot) "That treat was yummy." * (Eating grass) "That treat was yummy." * (Eating hay) "Thank you!" (Getting Dressed) * "I love to wear in sparkly things!" * "Thank you!" * "Now I feel ready for an adventure!" * "Belle will be thrilled that you picked something so pretty!" * "That's the perfect choice for my pink mane!" Trivia *Petit means "little/tiny/small", but ironically being a pony/horse, she is the tallest pet species in the series. However, the ponies are relatively small by normal standards. *Petit's pose was copied with Seashell's original pose. *Petit makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: Teacup: Belle's Star Pup. **She was shown with brown hooves that appeared to be gold in some pictures. *Petit is vaguely similiar to the My little Pony character, Fluttershy in terms of appearance. They both have soft yellow skin and pastel pink hair. *In the Palace Pets App, Petit speaks English and French. *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episodes: Whisker Haven Masquerade and The Cookie Boogie and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. *She will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Clipart bellepetit.png Petitbook.png belle_petit.png whpetit.png petit.gif|Clipart of Petit palace_pets_petite.gif petite2.png petite3.png App Petit 1.png 77df5764f4d7b671f4a19290bef742e2.jpg Petit's Portrait With Belle.png|Petit's Portrait With Belle Petit's Portrait With Belle 2.png|Petit's Portrait With Belle 2 Petit 4.png|In her original outfit Petit's outfit.png|In her new outfit Petit's New Outfit.png|Petit's New Outfit 3 Petit 2.png|Petit's Story Part 1 Petit's Story.png|Petit's Story Part 2 Petit's Story Part 3.png|Petit's Story Part 3 Petit 3.png|Petit in the App Petit Getting Bathed.png|Petit Getting Bathed Petit Dripping Wet.png|Petit Dripping Wet Petit Getting Hair Blown.png|Petit Getting Hair Blown Brush Petit's Mane and Tail.png|Brush Petit's Mane and Tail Give Petit A Haircut.png|Give Petit A Haircut Feed Petit.png|Feed Petit Dress Petit.png|Dress Up Petit Art 681b9fc67471fcd24f9ef20e939dce819f2e02f2.png character_palacepets_petite_9ea3f913.jpeg|Petit from Whisker Haven open-uri20150608-749-jvmoit_df76b990.jpeg Books 61TPMfYhzoL.jpg|Petit's First Storybook 11885295_807157722735205_7051974895702138233_n.jpg Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_petit_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Petit PetitToy.png|Primp and Pamper Ponies: Petit 61PvZE3NjRL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Petit 51283112_Alt03.jpg|Pop & Stick Playset: Petit 81niLqmZBML._SL1500_.jpg|LEGO Petite's Royal Stable Other Petit01.png belle.jpg Petit 5.jpg disney_palace-pet_petit-belle_roxo-7011-0-85320800-1418183710.jpg disney_palace-pet_petit_roxo-7010-0-72116200-1418183739.jpg Petite.png 1934426_862433203874323_3184161527245928744_n.jpg 12075044_832600580190919_1585088303514689446_n.jpg 12096243_832602376857406_6789488683270469623_n.jpg 13620913_989090997875209_2163866764831189730_n.jpg 14034959_1022289594555349_5266160080015353060_n.png petitname2.png belle_petitheart.png petitlacecircle.png palace-pets-in-whisker-haven-4.png.jpeg 91nQYrkUaxL.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--215.jpg Petit-Princess-Palace-Pet-SKGaleana-image-copy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Belle Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals